Miraculous Nightmares
by Shakalos123
Summary: after an argument god bad, Chat noir wanders in the shadows heartbroken. maybe some help with a ninja, a witch , a changeling, and a jiangshi might help? if only there wasn't this villain whose arguably worse than Hawkmoth getting in the way...


**Miraculous Nightmares**

 **A miraculous fic has appeared, and here's a rundown:**

 **After a quick fight that leads to a heartbroken Chat Noir, Adrien gains the help and friendship of a Ninja, a Witch, a Jiangshi, and a Changeling monster who lets him join the dark(NOT evil) side. Now the five journey through the night whilst stopping a threat that's arguably worse than ten Hawkmoths combined.**

 **Characters will be Chat Noir, three major OCs, and Squigly (yes this will be a semi crossover with Skullgirls) so keep an Eye out for them.**

 **now let's get this on!**

* * *

"DAMMIT!" the scream of an enraged male shouted, echoing through the dark Paris streets. the various lights illuminated the tear scarred face of one of the city's famous superheroes. the Blonde black cat fumed in rage and sadness. tears still streaming down his face, the Dark clad hero solemnly headed home, his mind still hung up on the out of hand argument with his partner a few minutes prior...

"NO!...No.. I shouldn't be thinking about that... not right now..." Chat Noir half sobbed. fine, the argument will have to wait.

"first my Mom leaves me... then My dad turns cold, now My Lady hates me... what did i do to deserve this?"

"Well, what did you do?" a second voice asked behind him, startling the teen and making him jump 5 feet in the air. turning around, Chat Noir was basically staring face to face with what looks like a ninja.

the person in front of him was head to toe in a blackish blue body suit with purple accents. a Violet scarf wrapped around his neck covered most of his lower face, with the rest of it covered by a mask.

"WHO ARE YOU!? and WHY are you out at night!?" He screamed, getting a shrug as a response, the ninja replied.

"first off, talk about the Cat calling the kettle black huh?" he said, getting a snicker from the teen.

"...Touche."

"Second, the name's Ninja-Ninja."

"...ninja...ninja?"

"Nonono... both are said in one name; Ninja-Ninja."

"..."

"Ninja Ninja. say it fast."

" _Ninjaninja?_ "

"yeah like that... sort of."

"...oooh I get it now."

"cool." silence followed. "sooo... penny for your thoughts?"

turning away from the ninja, Chat Noir sighed in melancholy. "you'd just laugh at me."

"Nah man, you're having problems, and it's seriously eating away at you, that's nothing to laugh about." the ninja replied, taking a eat beside the teenage cat. "c'mon. maybe it'll make you feel better?"

"... okay then." sitting down next to him, Chat Noir sighed again, this time out of pent up frustration. "it's just... WHY!?"

"..."

"it's bad enough my mom's gone! why do people want to make it worse for me!? My dad wasn't the same afterwards, he treats me like some prized crap! _~I have to be perfect!~_ I try so hard and he doesn't even bat an eye. No smile of approval, I don't even know if he CAN smile anymore!"

"wow, that's Fucked up."

"I know right!? I'm busy working my neck off, making sure i act as the symbol of perfection, and that means i have to meet everyone's expectations! I CAN'T DO THAT! I'm just a teenager, I shouldn't be this worn down! when i got the chance to be Chat Noir... i felt relief.. you know?"

"hmm... I do, you being Chat Noir means you can do shit your normal self can't, and it's refreshing."

"...okay before I continue, why are you-"

"swearing? you're a teen, it's night out, and we're more or less the only one's awake at this hour; nobody will care if profanity is thrown around. plus it feels good to get it off your chest, besides, you're doing it right now... you didn't know?"

"huh... never thought of it that way..."

"how about this?" Ninja ninja suggested. "before you continue, you scream out a curse word as loud as you can. get out all that rage."

"really?"

"yeah man. Go ahead."

"... you sure?"

"yes."

breathing in, Chat inhaled dramatically before Roaring out at the top of his lungs.

"FFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" his scream echoed through the city, cracking a window that was closest to him. (across the street)

"see? better?" Ninja ninja replied.

" ***pant*** Better. ***pant*** " Chat said, out of breath from the scream.

"Now back to the matter at hand..." Ninja-Ninja continued. "what's this about relief and stuff?"

"Well, earlier... ugh I still don't wanna talk about it..."

"it's fine, you can skip that part if you want."

"...Thanks. anyway, long story short; My lady and i got into a fight, and some...stuff was said, and then i felt like... like Chat Noir isn't worth it anymore."

"WHOA! whoa. hold up. you said that this was... IS your chance of freedom your normal self can't get right?"

"...well yeah but-"

"NO buts! You can't just give that up because of one argument."

"and why not!?" Chat noir rose, somewhat offended by that remark. "Because I'm Paris' superhero!? I could find someone else to do that-"

"Sit down, that's not the reason!" Ninja-Ninja shouted, stopping Chat in his tracks.

"...what?"

"what i mean is that this is not only your chance to be free, but also the chance to try things your other self couldn't do. most people in your position would kill for that." he answered, showing no signs of lying whatsoever. "So you got into a heated argument with her, that's fine. it's conflict. and conflict is good if done right."

"..."

"what i'm trying to say is; don't waste your ticket to freedom because of a bad fight, instead, learn from it, and make things better."

"I...Oh man... I never thought of it that way." Chat said, finally coming to terms with what was said. "thanks, I never got to talk to anyone about this, and sorry for blowing up on you like that."

"No problem..."

Silence befell the two...

"Hey Chat?" Ninja Ninja spoke suddenly.

"yeah?"

"how about we meet some of my friends? turns out, i was on my way to them before this. maybe they could help out more..."

Silently thinking about it, Chat was about to politely decline, but the words of the previous talk echoed in his mind. _this is not only your chance to be free, but also the chance to do things your other self couldn't do._ repeated in his head.

"You know what? sure. I'd love to."

* * *

 **I'll cut it off here before I brick on this.**

 **So here's the Prologue of the new story... not much else to say here.**

 **TBC.**


End file.
